El mercenario y la esclava
by Anielha
Summary: AU inspirado en Star Wars. La misión era fácil, salvar a la prisionera de las garras de Jabba, pero lo que no sabía Hans era que Elsa era cualquier cosa, menos una jovencita en apuros. Este corto participa en el reto de "la pareja que más me gusta" del foro "Mundo Frozen"


**El mercenario y la esclava**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Frozen de Disney y Star Wars, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

 _Rating:K_

 _763 palabras_

 _ **Este corto participa en el reto de "la pareja que más me gusta" del foro "Mundo Frozen"**_

* * *

Entrar nuevamente a esa nave no fue cosa fácil, pero con la rehén dentro de ella, debía hacerlo. Ya el Jedi Kristoff se estaba encargando de parte de los guardias dejándole espacio libre, esa mierda de la fuerza si que servía para hacerse respetar, así que para su colega mitad caballo Sitron y él les fue fácil llegar hasta la habitación donde estaba la princesa cautiva.

La mujer era insoportable, pero no podían dejarla a su suerte. Debía admitir que tenía agallas para dirigir una revolución desde las sombras en conjunto a su hermana.

Con su pistola en mano derribó la puerta de acceso donde estaba esa cosa viscosa con la cual la había visto por última vez listo para sacarla de ahí.

Apuntó en el interior del salón en conjunto a su colega preparado para el ataque, pero no fue necesario.

El miedo a la incertidumbre y una batalla, había sido cambiado por estupefacción al ver la escena.

Jabba, la criatura horrible y peligrosa apareció atado con cadenas. Elsa, la princesa encargada de la rebelión, lo había sometido de tal forma que el bicho se retorcía incómodo. No se esperaba menos de ella, pero lo que más lo dejó con la boca abierta fue la manera en que la mujer estaba vestida. Sabía de lo pervertido que podía ser el dueño de la nave pero, vaya… nunca pensó en ver a Elsa ante aquellas ropas.

Acostumbrado en verla con un vestido largo y blanco que cubría su cuerpo y su trenza rubia cayendo por sus hombros, el contrabandista y mercenario tuvo que pestañear ante la piel blanca expuesta de la princesa: llevaba un diminuto bikini metálico de tonos celestes y telas cayendo por su cintura que apenas si cubría lo esencial dejando mucho para la imaginación, sin mencionar la argolla de metal en su cuello con la cadena cortada, dejando claro al pelirrojo de la bonita mascota en la cual se había convertido la princesa para la criatura.

La imagen de aquella chica sentada y con esa cadena en su cuello le invadieron la cabeza.

Hans volvió en si al oír la voz de la princesa esclava.

\- ¡Se tardó mucho!- le gritó con enfado.

Sus ojos celestes lo penetraron con firmeza, que, en conjunto a su pose y vestimentas la hacían ver alguien muy cautivante.

Hans no pudo evitar reír nervioso ante aquella visión.

\- Veo que usted se las pudo arreglar sola, princesa.

\- Por supuesto- bramó la joven acercándose a los recién llegados- No me podía fiar de ustedes.

Hans grabó en su mente la manera en que las caderas de la princesa se movían mientras caminaba, su silueta suave , la curva de su ombligo, así como el movimiento de la tela rozando sus piernas desnudas. No todos los días tenías una mujer así al lado tuyo.

\- ¡Qué está esperando!

Hans tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para verla a los ojos.

\- Si, vamos, por aquí- comentó Hans guiándola por la salida.

\- ¡Un momento!

Elsa se detuvo, dándose la vuelta al salón, dejando ver a los rescatadores su desnuda espalda. Hans tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzar un suspiro.

La princesa movió sus manos, lanzando un rayo a Jabba, dejándolo convertido en un gigantesco cubo de hielo.

\- El muy maldito tenía unos brazaletes que evitaban que usara mis poderes- musitó la joven volviendo a los hombres frente a él- ¡ Volvamos con el Jedi y vámonos de aquí!

La joven fue la primera en salir, mostrando como caminaba con aquel precioso traje de esclava desde su retaguardia.

El relinche de Sitrón hizo a Hans darse cuenta que se había quedado hipnotizado nuevamente.

\- Si, vámonos- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación.

Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco de una manera que le estaba comenzando a gustar.

* * *

Hola a todos, en primer lugar me quiero disculpar con todos los fanáticos de Star Wars por el pésimo uso de este universo para el desarrollo de este cortito. Pero luego de ver el maravilloso trabajo de "Eberle Cosplay" y "Ashlynne Dae" en el desarrollo del cosplay de un Hans como Han Solo y Elsa como la princesa Leia en su traje de esclava (la portada de esta historia es una de sus fotografías)… digamos que merecía un homenaje y tuve que adaptar la trama con la personalidad de los personajes. No soy muy seguidora de la historia de George Lucas, mas si tengo un conocimiento popular de la trama, personajes y detalles que espero pueda recompensar un poco el posible malestar a un verdadero fan.


End file.
